


Eve Polastri: How to relax?

by msplum99



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msplum99/pseuds/msplum99
Summary: Eve doesn't know how to relax.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Eve Polastri: How to relax?

Eve bounced the back of her head back and forth to her behind, testing the bounciness of Villanelle’s chest before finally settling in.

“I like your tits, they are comfortable.”

“Sure, you do.” Rather than seeing the blonde’s smirk, she can hear it as clear as a day.

Villanelle closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the warm water around them before she noticed Eve’s restlessness; twitchy fingertip, rapid blinking, and attempts to slow down her breathing, all subtle and won’t be noticed by normal people who are not on the same alertness as Villanelle.

“I can hear the gear turning under all of this gorgeous hair, Eve.”

Villanelle makes a move to touch Eve’s curls, rippling the water around them. Her accent got sharper as she’s getting more relaxed.

“It’s just- I just don’t get the point of this!”

“You mean bathing?”

“Yeah, soaking in the water, whatever. My fingers are getting pruney, it’s disgusting.”

“It’s relaxing Eve.”

“I find working relaxing. You know what, maybe I can bring my lap-“

“No.”

“Or just my phon-“

“Eve, no!”

Eve twist her torso and plead to Villanelle. “Oh, come on, I will be here. You can do… whatever you’re doing and I can do my kind of relaxing.”

Villanelle opened her eyes feeling a tad bit annoyed. She twist back Eve’s body, forcing the brunette to lay her back on Villanelle’s chest, and put both of Eve’s hands on her thighs.

“Here, you can caress my thighs to help you relax.”

“Dick.”

“What? You like my thighs, especially when it is around your neck while you’re eating me up.”

“Hmm.” Eve didn’t feel the need to deny Villanelle’s playful accusation, she absentmindedly stroke Villanelle’s thigh, her eyes focusing on thin golden hair under her fingertips. Villanelle’s thigh is golden compared to Eve’s pale one, thanks to Spain’s sun.

Their temporary home slash honeymoon period at Tenerife Island is doing magic for Villanelle. Her golden locks seems to get shinier every day, it reminds Eve of picture of Goldilocks from a storybook she used to read as a child.

Her body is getting more sculpted and stronger from divine meals they eat every day and her morning jogs. Her complexions are flawless from being under the sun and she laughed easier as she seems to always in a good mood from being around Eve.

Eve was not so lucky, her hair frizz due to the humid summer air, she has to cautiously applying sunscreen every time they go out to prevent her skin from boiling, and she’s constantly sweating it’s uncomfortable.

“Fuck, you’re so unreal, it’s not fair!” Eve snapped out of nowhere, breaking the comfortable silence.

“See, your tits, they are the right amount of big, and it is not fake! What’s with that? And then your limbs, your limbs are fucking long, and strong, and they tanned to this obnoxious golden color, I mean… What kind of person doesn’t get sunburned? I swear if I didn’t lather myself with sunscreen, we are probably having ice bath right now. And- and your stomach! How on earth do you even have these packs with all of those foods we inhaled every single night? Look at my stomach, God damn it, I’m turning into a pig!”

“Hey! I like that stomach! Don’t be mean.”

As they spend more time together, Villanelle are getting used to Eve’s restlessness, curious nature; and Eve’s needs to constantly searching, finding information and plotting.

What Villanelle still failed to understand is Eve’s unconscious habit of attempting to be “normal” or boring; Villanelle must say. Like right now, when she’s in her self-deprecating mode, why can’t she see that she’s the most interesting person amongst a sea of dull people?

Villanelle softly stroked Eve’s stomach, embracing the softness of Eve’s skin while pressing soft kisses to the juncture between Eve’s neck and shoulder. The smell of expensive bath oil mixed with Eve’s own scent tickled her nose.

Villanelle softly latched her mouth to Eve’s skin, tasting the saltiness on damp skin. The satisfied purr from Eve’s throat sparked the familiar desire on Villanelle’s lower stomach.

Eve turned her head and caught Villanelle’s mouth, sucking Villanelle’s tongue into her mouth. _And god-_ all she can feel and taste is Villanelle.

_Villanelle-_

Villanelle’s strong body preventing her from slipping into the water, Villanelle’s nipple poking into her back, Villanelle’s hands softly squeezing her stomach, Villanelle’s breath, hot on her face, Villanelle’s lips, Villanelle’s skin…

Their kisses were getting feverish as both of them were getting more aroused. Eve grabbed Villanelle’s hand from her stomach and put it lower to her mound, where her swollen nub was peeking between her folds.

_Oh-_

“Eve, baby, wait.”

With a growl Villanelle stands up, bringing Eve with her. Eve squeals in surprise and immediately clings to Villanelle’s slick body for dear life.

When she was disposed to their bed, dripping water all over their bed sheet, she can’t help but giggle and met Villanelle’s lust filled eyes with mirth. All her life she never feels like a _fucking_ damsel in distress, until _Villanelle, her strong lover_.

Villanelle then straddle her, putting her body weight on Eve’s lap before licking a straight line from Eve’s stomach to sternum. All of Eve’s humor was gone in a blink of an eye, Villanelle’s tongue brought shiver all over her body.

Right then Eve feels Villanelle’s fingers probing her opening, _god-_ , her girlfriend’s long fingers are what lesbian fantasy dreams are made of.

“Eve, all of this wetness for me?” Villanelle’s teasing tone made Eve open her eyes. She can feel Villanelle’s delight vibrating from her skin, _shit_ , she’s falling too deep for her, _she loves her…_

“Jesus, you’re obnoxious.”

Eve lift her hips and rides Villanelle’s fingers, trying to find their rhythm. Her right hand pull Villanelle by her neck while her other hand released Villanelle’s hair from her bun, displaying a golden curtain around their faces. Eve kisses her hard, focusing all of her senses in Villanelle; she wants to freeze the moment into picture, of her and Villanelle looking like this, being intimate, much more similar than what other people are able to see.

Eve can feel that she’s close to exploding, she urge her hips to rock faster, trying to force pressure against Villanelle’s fingers.

“Baby, please, more…” She’s getting desperate for a little bit more of friction, of something to release her.

Villanelle moved her fingers faster before detaching her lips from Eve’s mouth and whisper in Eve’s ear “You’re mine, baby”.

And Eve explodes, her orgasm comes hard, she sees white spots on her vision and she can feel her body pulsating from the pleasure. Villanelle helps her riding her orgasm down, whispering possessive words on Eve’s ears; _only for Eve, always for Eve._

…

Rather than the stream of sunlight hot on her exposed calf, Eve was awoken from soft stroke on her bare arms.

“Mm.”

“Morning Eve.”

In her sleepy state, she turned her body and face Villanelle. She didn’t open her eyes and shoves her face into Villanelle’s neck, engulfing herself with Villanelle’s scent, combination of sleep, perfume and Villanelle’s own scent.

She stops for a second, listening to Villanelle’s content hum, and finally she’s able to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit! That was my first smut, ever! English is my second language and I'm not beta-ed so I don’t really like the end result of this fic lol, but comments are very much appreciated ;)  
> Oh, and check me on twitter @msplum93
> 
> My humor is only as far as bounciness, I have to force myself from cackling and continue writing, such a weird word.
> 
> I just feel like Eve’s the type who ended up thinking many thoughts while relaxing in the bath, instead of, you know… relaxing.


End file.
